Viva Las Vegas!!
by Kari3
Summary: All of the gang is going to Las Vegas. They have tol try and stop Shawn and Angela from making a bad decision,though.


Viva Las Vegas  
Everyone is old enough to gamble!!!! They are on the plane to Las Vegas.  
  
Cory: Topanga, we are finally able to gamble,this is going to be a blast.  
  
Topanga: Cory, we have saved for this trip for a long time. Don't blow it all at once. K?  
  
Cory: Yes, honey.  
  
Shawn: Look, there's land!!!  
  
Angela: It is beautiful. Look at all those lights!!  
  
Eric: My mommy's going to be so proud of me when I come home with a million bucks!!  
  
Jack: I wouldn't count on it!  
  
Rachel: Yep, chances are is we'll probably end up married to a complete stranger with a rented wedding dress and broke!  
  
Jack: True...  
  
Topanga: Cory, I hate landings.   
  
Cory: Honey, you are going to be completely fine. Just calm down.  
  
They are now landed and are at theur hotel.  
  
Cory: I can't believe we are at The Sands.  
  
Topanga: It is really nice.  
  
Eric: Hello people!! Let's hit the tables!! I am going to make Mommy proud of me!   
  
Topanga: Go get everyone else!! Then we can go!  
  
Eric: K Topanga. EVERYONE COME ON SO I CAN GO GAMBLING AND MAKE MOMMY PROUD!!!  
  
Shawn: IF YOU SHUT UP ERIC;WE WILL ALL COME OUT!!!!!!  
  
Eric: FINE!!!  
  
They are now at the casino!!  
  
Eric: Make way for Eric! I am going to make my mommy proud!  
  
Cory: What is all that with making Mom proud.  
  
Jack: Cory, remember he is Eric.  
  
Angela: Yeah: A unique individual.  
  
Jack: Angela, he is very, very unique.  
  
Angela: Jack, I thought you were his best friend.  
  
Jack: I am, I just said he was unique!!  
  
Eric: I JUST WON 1000 BUCKS!!!  
  
Shawn: O my gosh, I am smarter than him and I only one 5 bucks so far.  
  
Cory: He probably won 1 buck.......  
  
Eric: Hey, Cory look 10 100 dollar bills.  
  
Cory: O my gosh!!! Shawny, catch me!!!  
  
Now the scene is Angela's room. Shawn is over there.  
  
Shawn: Hey, Angela.  
  
Angela: Hey, Shawn......  
  
Shawn: I missed you.  
  
Angela: Same here....You can kiss me now if you want too......If thats why you're acting so weird.  
  
They do just that.  
  
Shawn: I guess you going to Europe was worth this!  
  
Angela: Yeah!!  
  
Shawn: Lets go for a walk.  
  
Angela: It is the middle of the night in a place that we don't know.  
  
Shawn: Who cares......  
  
Angela: We could get lost!  
  
Shawn: Lets just walk around in the hotel.  
  
Angela: That is more like it.  
  
Later that night Shawn and Angela are sitting on a couch making out.....  
  
Shawn: Angela, stop a second.  
  
Angela: What's up Shawn.  
  
Shawn: This is probably very, very sudden but will you marry me?  
  
Angela: Shawn, wahen did you decide this.  
  
Shawn: RIght after you left for Europe.  
  
Angela: You mean you've been waiting this long to purpose?  
  
Shawn: Yeah...Please tell me...I understand if you say no.  
  
Angela: Of course I say yes..Shawn, I love you..  
  
Shawn: Why don't we get married right away.  
  
Angela: Fine.  
  
Shawn: Go and look up wedding chapels.  
  
Angela: Fine, you go and tell everyone else!!  
  
Shawn: Are you sure about that one.  
  
Angela: We have to have some guests at our wedding.  
  
Shawn: I guess it is okay...........  
  
Angela is now at Cory and Topanga's apartment.  
  
Angela: Hey you guys, can you come to mine and Shawn's wedding?  
  
Topanga: O my gosh!!!! You're getting married.  
  
Cory: MY Shawn, getting married?  
  
Angela: My Shawn, now!!!  
  
Cory: Wow!!!  
  
Topanga: I thought you were against getting married at a young age, Angela?  
  
Angela: I guess, I didn't have the feeling, then......you need to experience for yourself......  
  
Topanga: I knew you'd figure it out some day soon!!!   
  
Cory: When is the wedding?  
  
Angela: Probably tomorrow or the day after.  
  
Cory: That was a funny one. HA HA!!!  
  
Angela: Cory, I am not joking.  
  
Topanga: You can't get married with those phoneys. You have always dreamed of having a real wedding dress and a real wedding. Angela, please wait a little longer. Then your dad can come and all of your family and some of Shawn and maybe some other people. Please Angela?  
  
Angela(screaming): I thought you guys would be happy for us! No, you have to be like Dad. This isn't right for you. I guess since we don't have to wait for freaken couch potatoes; me and Shawn will go and get married now!!  
  
Cory: Hey!! YOu're forgetting Jack, Rachel, and Eric!!!!!!!  
  
Angela: Fine, I'll go talk to them. Maybe they'll be happy!  
  
Topanga: We are happy. We just think you're making a mistake getting married right away!  
  
Cory: Why could they do this. They should know better.  
  
Topanga: Remember, we all most did it.  
  
Cory: Yeah, Topanga, grab your coat we'll follow them. I'll find Shawn and you follow Angela!  
  
Topanga: OK, bye honey!  
Cory and Topanga end up following Angela and Shawn. They end upn at a wedding chapel and Angela is looking at the wedding dresses that she can rent while wiating for their turn to go to the chapel.  
  
Angela: How does this look, Shawn.  
  
Shawn: Sexy, I love it.  
  
Angela: I do, too. Only 99$ dollars to rent. This beats getting a real dress that belongs to you.  
  
Topanga: Only the price.  
  
Angela: What are you guys doing here? You finally got some sense into you?  
  
Cory: No, anyway where is everyone else?  
  
Angela: They were all asleep, we couldn't wake them up.  
  
Topanga: You remember when me and Cory went off to elope?  
  
Shawn: Yeah...  
  
Angela: Where is this going to?  
  
Topanga: All I heard from you was that if I did it,it would of been a big mistake  
  
Angela: So, we cleared that up a couple hours a go things change!  
  
Topanga; I've learned something with that experence. You need people to be there with you. To share your joy. You want people to be there when that "big" day comes. Please can you wait.  
  
Shawn; Yeah, Angela......We have come so far. We want people to be there. At least I do. With what I know about I tihnk you do, too.  
  
Angela: Yeah, I guess so. I better get out of this crappy, ugly thing. I'm sorry Shawn. This thing is ugly.  
  
Shawn: Talk about it. I was just sick of you trying on all the dresses.  
  
Angela: Shawn, you get out of the tux and check out please ok?  
  
Shawn: Yeah honey.  
  
Eric: Hey people! You are looking at the new millionaire. Well, actually thousand-aire! I got more money than you though!!! HAHA!  
  
Cory: HOw much money did you get, Eric?  
  
Eric: I don't know. I am a couch potato lard butt. Why don't you count.  
  
Cory: O my gosh Eric! YOu made 50,00 dollars!!  
  
Topanga: Gosh! I want that!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
